Ask Koopas and Experiments!
by Pixlpower15859
Summary: As the title says, ask all your favorite Koopalings, Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Lilo and Stitch experiments, Jumba, Pleakley, and the OCs or any of the questions you could think of. You can ask the decided experiments, and choose who! Slushy, Splodeyhead, Sparky, Stitch, Heat, you name it! They are all there! Ask away, and don't hesitate!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I can finally start updating again! *dancing and doing jazz hands to Caramelldansen*. So, this story will be updated regularly, but not for long, due to school starting up again sometime soon. Because of this, I will alarm you guys on another chapter, and I'm afraid I will not update until five months later. Until then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Koopalings, Kammy, Kamek, and Bowser belong to Nintendo. Lilo and stitch experiments, Lilo, Pleakley, and Jumba belong to Disney. Chase, Penny, Lant, Rosina, and Kelino belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 1: SUPER FANDOM AREA ALERT!

In the studio, everyone waits in their seats for their hosts and hostesses arrive. In the meantime, they make nice conversations, which, despite their attitudes and personalitis, do not end quite as well as supposedly to be.

"Where are human people? Evil genius will not wait longer," sighed Jumba, his head sitting on his hand.

"Alzough you have a high intelligenze, your zpeaking iz not tolerable on my account," replied Ludwig in his German accent, rather irritated by the alien creature's form of talking.

"Oooh, so mutated species take on creator of experiments?" questioned Jumba, the blue haired Koopaling starting to get on his nerves.

"Mutated zpeciez?! Oh, it'z on!" exclaimed Ludwig, preparing his wand. Unfortunately, Jumba brought his 626 experiments, proving his strong capabilities of his intelligence. Ludwig, nervous, replied, "...Uh...never mind..." Satisfied, Jumba sat back down, his smirk taunting hte eldest Koopaling. Just then, the author, Pixlpower15859, came in, wearing a tuxedo, and surrounded by his Wizard OCs.

"Welcome, my fellow companions…and Bowser," said Pp, smirking at Bowser's shocked face.

"What?! How am I not a companion?" complained Bowser, annoyed.

"That's for all of us to know, and you to find out," answered Pp simply, saying clearly that he has no apparent liking for the Koopa King. Bowser fell silent, unable to reply or even make a comeback. "Anyways, I would welcome you all to my asking questions show, and you better be on my good side."

"Aw, no fair!" said Roy. "Lemmy's always on your good side."

"That's because he actually has a side to _brain_ than _brawn_, " replied Pp, not in the mood to have another argument.

"I do, too!"

"What's 0+0?" tested Pp.

"Cat!" said Roy proudly. Everyone fell silent, either surprised by Roy's level of...whatever, or knowing already of Roy's lacking of a side to smarts.

"My point exactly," said Pp, smirking one last time. "Any who, let's go with some questions, hm? Chase?"

"On it!" replied Chase, the Ice Wizard, going on the computer.

Pixlpower15859

Lemmy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LEMMY I AM YOUR NUMBER 1 FANGIRL! HOW ARE YOU SO CUTE? HOW ARE YOU SO AWESOME? WHY ARE SO HIGH-SPIRITED?

Roy: …Get off my back…

Lant: So…how are…things…?

Slushy: HUG ME!

Jumba: What's with that speaking of yours? And how did you create the Tantalog language for your experiments?

Chase: What is your dream? (even though I already know…)

O-O-O-O-O

"Yay, my questions!" squealed Pp in a rather odd way. "Now, could you answer them?"

"To answer all of these very simple questions, I have inherited them approximately from my mother's side, only inhabiting the features and gender of my father. :D…And thanks for being my only fan girl…ish…fan boy!" answered Lemmy rather intelligently that Ludwig stood in awe.

"…How iz he zo intelligent?!" stuttered Ludwig, his face rather distressed that his considered "dumb" brother had the adequate intelligence equal to him.

"Oh, yes." replied Pp. "I had forgotten to mention that Lemmy will answer his questions in very intelligent ways unless not to be asked of by me or the questioner. Also to mention that the experiments will speak mostly Tantalog language."

"…But izn't Lemmy zuppozed to be dumb?" asked Ludwig, still in utter surprise.

"Well, it was never official for that to be true, so I just made him highly intelligent," said Pp, smirking as Ludwig fell silent and sulked.

"Wuh! Dat's not even a question! An' how do I do dat?!" spat Roy in a very incomprehensible way.

"Two things: Get a brain, and be nice to Lemmy…also going for Ludwig and Bowser," answered Pp, as he set down the umbrella he used to avoid being spat on. Ludwig and Bowser were silent, but it was clear they were offended.

"..Uh…they're going…fine…"said Lant slowly, his friends eying him suspiciously.

"Lant, what are you hiding?" interrogated Penny, closing in on Lant.

"Nothing…" said Lant slowly.

"Then how come I found this rose that says, "To Rosi-" began Chase, but was viciously slapped by Lant, the rose flying out of his hands."...ow..." muttered Chase, rubbing his cheek in pain.

"EH! (YES!)" said Slushy, and hugged Pp.

"Yes! Now to complete my Lilo and Stitch fandom…" sighed Pp, and walks out the door.

"Jumba is evil Turo genius, no?" asked Jumba. "Meaning evil genius does not know human language well. And all evil genius did was insert language knowledge in experiment heads."

"Zat doez not zeem very accurate ven you zay it…" said Ludwig slowly.

"To speak a bit accurately, Jumba comes from a distant planet in perhaps a few light years away from our world beyond the dimensional border. So, he has far more advanced and technological machines able to do so much of his work, finalizing in a successful experiment," explained Lemmy rather intelligently.

"…I'd never zought I'd zay zis, but…Lemmy, zat vas genius!" congratulated Ludwig, grinning at his brother's smarts.

"Thank you," thanked Lemmy.

"Little fellow speaks correct of Jumba's explanation," said Jumba, which set off Ludwig's temper.

"Little vellow!? And I get a mutated creature?!" screeched Ludwig.

"That is because mutated creauture-" began Jumba, but was interuppted when Ludwig screamed in distress, and left without hesitation.

"I've always wanted to have a ponytail!" said Chase, his freinds and everyone else looking at him rather awkwardly. "What?...WHAT?!

"…Seriously?" aksed Lant, and Chase nodded matter-of-factually. "…So that's it for now, the experiments up next are Slushy (523), and Splodeyhead (619)!"

"Decide two of the the experiments after, being Heat (609), Houdini (604), and Sinker (602)!" said Chase.

"Make your decision, and send in questions-" began Rosina.

"By PMs only!" finished Penny.

"Look below for more rules!" said Kelino.

"Bye!" waved everyone.

"So, anyways," said Rosina. "They complain why we are making rooms hot, but I said that we're hot chicks, and-"

"Uh…we're still recording," interupted Chase, pointing at the camera.

"What?!" screeched Rosina. "Oh my gosh, cut! Cut! CUT!"

End Transmission

* * *

**Rules**

**Send in questions by Pms only. **

**Questions must be K, K+, and T rated. No M rated questions, or they will not be answered.**

**Answer all questions in one PM per chapter. You must wait until next chapter to ask again.**

**Ask up to eight people per PM. Any extended number of questions will not be answered.**

**OC's are accepted, but only up to a number of three, including my five OC's. You must submit your OC's by PM's only, and they will stay on the story for a maximum number of two chapters.**

**Follow all these rules, and there will be no problems on the story. I am sorry if this bothers you, but I cannot reason to such.**

**Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Check out my new story, "The Elemental Wizards," as there is an open spot for OCs to join and play as Dahzkles's advisors. Five OC spots available and only one OC from one author.**

**Dislciamer: Koopalings, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kammy, and Kamek belong to Nintendo. Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo, and experiments belong to Disney. Chase, Rosina, Lant, Penny, and Kelino belong to me.**

Chapter 2: Questions at Last!

The party of Koopas, Wizards, and Turo citizens sat patiently for the show to begin. The Wizards were chatting about the question show they were in (**A/N: Look at AlliTheSuperGenuis004's story, "Username Challenge Prize," to see more about that)** while the others listened, having nothing else better to do.

"Chase was the most annoying," complained Penny, while Chase scowled at her.

"Well, YOU tackled me to the ground, and I was very much humiliated," said Chase, his gloves glowing in rage.

"Blame Pp for saying that drama could be included," muttered Penny, her arms crossed.

"I go by Cali, now," said the author, who looked displeased at Penny's comment. "Since people tend to tease me by the nickname, "Pp."

"Isn't Cali a girl name?" asked Lemmy, the rest of the Koopalings snickering.

"It's mutual, and I have the solitary personality of a cat," said Cali, the Koopalings quieting as he glared. "Anyway, I got the questions, but only one set."

"Then why not wait for more questions?" questioned Jumba, looking over Ludwig, who winced at the genius's bad English.

"Well, I feel lazy doing nothing, which is not the kind of me I like, so I just did this for random. Besides, I have drawings to do," answered Cali, beginning to read the questions. "These come from AlliTheSuperGenius004!"

AlliTheSuperGenius004

Experiments:  
Slushy: What are your thoughts on Slopdeyhead?  
Slopdeyhead: Your thoughts on Slushy?  
Stitch: What's your favorite type of music?

Koopalings:  
Ludwig: Which would you rather give up: chocolate or your favorite symphony?  
Lemmy: If you could kick out any of yor siblings from the castle, who would you kick out?  
Roy: Is it weird for boys to like pink?  
Iggy: Are you nearsighted or farsighted?  
Wendy: My friend has no sense of style! What do you suggest I do?  
Morton: What is your favorite thing to talk about?  
Larry: Which type of plant is your favorite?

"Ika Patootie!" shouted Sushy.

"Ika Patooka!" yelled Splodeyhead.

"Umm…what did they say, Chase?" asked Lant.

"Um, let's just say that both comments involve the aspects of Bowser," said Chase, Bowser frowning grimly.

"I vould razer give up chocolate zan my bezt zymvony!" exclaimed Ludwig, trying his best not to sound suspicious to his siblings and father.

"Hmmm…I would tell you…but then I would need to fight my siblings with my fans as my allies, and eventually my father's enemies, who are my friends, to ally with me, win out my siblings, take throne, and have them forever gone from the kingdom!" Lemmy said happily, everyone wide–eyed in fear.

"Dad…I'm scared…" said Larry, clutching his father's arm.

"We all are too, Larry," said Bowser, trying to remain calm.

"Feh! Dat's not a problem fa meh! I ain't weird for dat kind of stuff!" said Roy

"I am nearsighted, but I can still look without my glasses, just not as far," said Iggy without hesitation.

"Really?" asked Rosina, taking off Iggy's glasses. "How many fingers am I holding?" she asked, holding three fingers.

"…five?" asked Iggy, not being quite assured by his answer.

"Umm…let's skip that, 'kay?" said Rosina, going back to her seat. "Next question…"

"Well, I can't, like, give a good answer if I don't know how she dresses," said Wendy, applying lipstick. "But if it's one thing I know, it's that everyone has unique style, and if other people don't approve, that's their problem, not yours."

"…Wow, Wendy," said Lant. "That's a really good answer. You really came up to that?"

"Actually, Penny said that," said Wendy. Lant merely kept quiet, his grin turned into an unimpressed look.

"Oh, I love to talk about anything, but wedding cake is my best speech ever!" said Morton, everyone surprised by how short the answer was.

"I had him answer in small sentences as necessary as possible, unless not asked by the questioners," explained Cali with a satisfied grin.

"I love my violets, since they grow in the shade as well sunlight. But my little Piranha plant children protect me. I have so many children, I named fifty of them Larry Jr., and twenty-five of them, Lawrence Jr." said Larry, his siblings a little creep out by his state of naming his pla- uh, I mean children.

"Well…um…that's it for now!" concluded Lant. "No one has put in the reviews what experiments are next, so they are…um…Heat (609) and Houdini (604)!"

"The next to decide are Sinker (602), Spooky (300), and Sparky (221)," said Penny. "And PLEASE put your decision of the next experiments in the review section, it cannot be decided by the author himself, due to late working at night."

"Bye!" cried everyone.

End Transmission

**A/N: In fact, yes, you could choose the experiments for the chapter in the review section, since I cannot be handling more than I could juggle. Anyway, please send in more questions, otherwise, I might as well put this on hiatus, and I'm sure a few people don't want that. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Koopalings, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kammy, Kamek belong to Nintendo. Experiments, Jumba, and Pleakley belong to Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Weird Turnout

The Koopalings, experiments, and everyone else came into the studio, where they saw the Wizards sleeping. Chase was on the laptop, as usual, Lant and Kelino were on the ground, and Penny and Rosina were on their chairs, holding streamers and deflated balloons.

The room was half decorated, and several blueprints were scattered across the already messy floor.

"It seems magic people were late at work last night," said Jumba, the two voted experiments: Sinker and Sparky, walking in casually. They were conversing in Tantalog, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Hey, Spark Boy!" yelled Roy. "Ya think you can light dis place a bit?!"

Sparky, who wasn't easily amused by names, decided to give Roy a lesson. Zapping into his dragon-like form, he electrocuted Roy, burning the burly Koopa into crisp.

Lant and Kelino woke up groggily, as Roy had screamed during his shock, and sniffed the air.

"What smells like bacon?" asked Kelino, licking his lips greedily. Lant just shook his head, and went to wake up the others.

Soon enough, the Wizards were all awake, still groaning from their sleep.

"W-what time is it?" asked Chase, looking at the clock. His eyes widened as he yelled out, "IT'S 9:00!"

The others Wizards shared a shocked look, while the guests just looked curiously.

"Umm…what's this all about?" asked Larry.

"Cali will come around for the going away party, and it will be at 9:30!" screamed Penny, quickly tying bows and hanging them around the studio.

**(Yeesh, chill out guys. I'm not worried.)**

The Wizards looked up at the ceiling, looking curiously yet amazed.

"What's going on here?!" yelled Bowser.

**(Glad you asked Mr. Grumpy pants. I'm just talking like nothing unusual happened. Plus, I can cause danger to you guys.)**

"Oh yeah? Like what?" said Roy, cracking his knuckles. The Wizards all shook their heads and warned Roy, but it was too late.

**(All right. You asked for it.)**

The amulets of the Wizards began to glow, and came together, forming into a star, which spun quickly as it sucked Roy into it. The star soon disappeared, and the amulets returned to their specific Wizard.

"…What just happened?" asked Pleakley.

**(I have my ways, good sir. Now never mind the party, fellow Wizards. I'm busy, and still working on your regal outfits.)**

"REGAL OUTFITS!?" screamed Wendy and Penny, literally pushing everyone out of the way. "WHERE?"

**(Ummm…just not done with Kelino's, but just get to the questions, if you may?)**

Chase got to the questions, clicking out of the site he was on, which he failed miserably at.

"…Seriously?" asked Bowser, looking deadpan. "You made artwork of Larry and Lemmy?"

"Don't' judge me!" said Chase, pushing away Bowser with wind. "Anyway, these are the questions from AlliTheSuperGenius004!"

AlliTheSuperGenius004

Here are my promised questions.

All experiments: Tell me some interesting things about yourself. Like something about your powers or any crushes (raises eyebrows up and down)

Ludwig: Are you jealous Lemmy is smarter than you and Iggy combined?  
Lemmy: What's it like being so smart?  
Roy: Uh... I don't know anything to ask, so what's up bro?  
Iggy: What is your favorite type of science? Your favorite topic in that specific type of science?  
Wendy: Worst fashion mistake you ever experienced?  
Morton: So... how do you like not being able to speak for the majority of the time?  
Larry: Any thoughts on your siblings at the moment?  
Bowser: ...Can you ask everyone in the room that hates you to raise their hands? (eats popcorn with a smirk)

O-O-O-O-O

"Oh come on!" yelled Bowser. "Why does this keep happening?!"

"Don't care, now answer!" said Penny. "I need to watch Fashion Runways in an hour!"

Sinker quickly went to the pool outside the studio, and sliced two toy boats with his enormous shark fin.

Sparky went into his dragon streak form once again, and, using his wire antennas, absorbed the electricity of the studio.

"Hey! It's dark!" "Sparky, what did you do?!" "MOMMY!"

Everyone inside the studio were shocked (no pun intended) by Sparky's abilities, but the room was quickly brightened when Kelino set the electricity back to normal.

Everyone was well, but gazing at Bowser, who was clinging onto Larry, whimpering "Mommy," all the while.

Bowser soon realized, and said, "Phew!" Soon seeing he was clinging to his second youngest son, exclaimed, "I mean- get off me!"

Larry simply dropped Bowser, and walked back to his seat.

"…Vell, it must be highly impozzible, az my I.Q. iz 150, and Ignatiuz'z iz 148," stated Ludwig proundly.

"Quite efficient, I'm sure," said Lemmy. "But it has been stated that I.Q.s can go as high as 300, thus as my I.Q. is, and has been clarified by Rosina, to be 300 as well, due to a high power of intellectual knowledge that-"

"GAH! Too much o' dat nerdy stuff! Quit it!" yelled Roy, his head steaming from so much knowledge for his tiny brain to ever gain so much of 1+1.

"Anyway, before rudely interrupted by a brute, it feels powerful to be highly intelligent, and I could outsmart people so easily I managed to get all of King Dad's bank account, all by asking him to identify the sum of 1+0," said Lemmy, Larry and Wendy jaw-dropped at their so-called dumb brother's cleverness.

"So far…waitin' ta get the heck outta 'ere!" yelled Roy.

"How is he able to still speak here?" asked Chase.

**(I have my ways.)**

"I love life science, but unfortunately, the guy doing this is not high enough of a grade to know the specific type of science I relish in," said Iggy, glaring at the ceiling.

**(Don't blame me. At least there are a whole lot of smart words I occasionally use to annoy the dumb.)**

"…What did he say?" asked Bowser, everyone else…but Roy, face palming.

"I accidentally wore a scarf in the summer," said Wendy, shuddering.

"I did that, too!" said Penny. "At least you're not the only one!"

"Hey, that's nice," replied Wendy, high-fiving the floral Wizard.

"I think it's a love hate kind of thing," said Morton. "I don't get hit anymore, but there is so much I could tell…"

"Let's see…" pondered Larry. "Ludwig's jealous of Lemmy's smarts, Lemmy's obviously liking it, Roy is just being tough, Iggy is still insane-as always, Wendy is doing her fashion with Penny and Rosina nowadays, Morton is a whole lot quieter, and Junior is still as annoying as ever. Speaking of which, where is that runt?"

Everyone shrugged, ignoring the phone call from Junior, saying he was left at the castle by Bowser.

"Okay, who here hates Bowser?" asked Penny. "Actually, hold on."

Penny dialed a phone call to Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette, Merlon, Merlee, Murleeve, Merlow, Ms. Mouz, Goombella, Koops, the rest of the party members of the Paper Mario series form one to three, and etc.

"Now then…" said Penny, breathless. "Who here hates…BOWSER?"

Everyone but Bowser raised their hand, even Kammy and Kamek.

"Kammy?! Kamek?!" cried out Bowser. "Why would you two agree?!"

"You don't pay us, we are miserable, we can't pay anything, shall we go on, your Horridness?" asked the two Magikoopas, Bowser flabbergasted by his two advisors.

Somewhere extremely far away…

Alli was with her friends, watching the show, grinning at Bowser's shocked face, exactly like that of Super Paper Mario, spinning arms and all.

"Hah! This was totally worth dragging my friends for…"she muttered as she tossed another scoop of popcorn into her mouth.

Back to the studio!

"Well…next set of questions, before Bowser goes mad," said Rosina.

"These are from Pixlpower15859!" said Chase, reading the questions.

"Wow…is this show really that unpopular?" asked Lant.

**(Sadly, yes. It's school all over again.)**

Pixlpower15859

Ludwig: I spread word of you being a hater to Lemmy to the Lemmy fans, so let me enjoy myself.

Lemmy: Why do you always use balls to attack Mario?

Roy: Um…someone who claims to like you has some sort of favor for you to do.

Iggy: What is the catchiest thing you could say about Bowser being a failure?

Wendy: Do you hang out with Birdo?

Morton: Just allowing this once, tell me how you feel about everyone…and do not go over one hour!

Larry: I think Bowser sold half of your plants-er, children, and said you're creeping out the family by naming your…children.

Sparky and Lant: What do you dream of the most?

O-O-O-O-O

"Vat?!" screamed Ludwig, before a mob of angry Lemmy fans came in and took Ludwig away.

"…The haters are gone!" yelled Larry, and everyone danced for a while, before getting to the next questions.

"Well, as to look like a clown, I have to attack like a clown," said Lemmy. "Surely you know this as well."

**(I know, I just can't think of anything else to say…)**

"I think drawing on your spare time is getting to you…" warned Lant.

"I could…if I was let out!" yelled Roy. The star reappeared, and Roy went outside, only to be randomly taken away by a fan girl.

"…This is getting awkwardly random, or the guy's been into mystery stories for a while," said Chase.

**(Mysteries help fuel my imagination…at least my random side. Happiness comes from Lemmy. We all know that.)**

Everyone looked at Lemmy, who giggled, which made a rainbow appear.

"You need to finish that rainbow comic soon…" said Rosina.

"He is a…" paused Iggy for dramatic effect. "JERKY HATERTASTIC LOSER!"

Everyone was a little silent for a while.

"Not that catchy, but you can't beat some people, I guess," said Lant.

"Yeah, I hang out with Birdo. But you really are running out of good questions, it's sad," said Wendy, looking sympathetic.

"Oh no, everyone, get the earmuffs!" yelled Larry as Morton took one heck of a breath. Everyone scrambled for a pair of earmuffs. Bowser was soon left without one, looking for a pair before the talk began.

Soon, Morton began talking, Bowser falling to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Bowser dramatically, some people snickering silently.

O-O-O-O-O

It was an hour later, and Morton was done talking, looking pleased that no one punched him. Bowser laid on the floor, still from the somewhat endless blabber.

Luckily, he soon recovered, and everyone returned to where they were. Unfortunately, Larry became horribly upset by his…children.

"HOW DARE YOU SELL ME CHILDREN!" yelled Larry. "LARRY JR. WAS GOING TO GET MARRIED!"

"To who!" yelled Kelino carelessly, but was quickly hidden by his fellow Wizards.

Larry tackled Bowser, and scratched him out of sheer anger for his children being sold. It took a while, but Larry finally calmed down when Chase cast a sleep spell.

"Chunga bey," replied Sparky to Lant.

"He said, 'You first,'" translated Chase.

"Umm…"paused Lant. "To…get…new…shoes?"

Everyone was silent again, obviously knowing Lant was lying, due to his poor skills of it.

"Lant, we all know that you want –" began Chase, but was viciously slapped by Lant again, this time with Lant's heat boomerang, leaving his face very red and slightly burnt.

"I'll go away now," said Chase as he walked away.

"Sparky, you're next," said Rosina.

"Eh…eh…chubata!" said the electric experiment, and burst away into the ceiling, phasing into it as he did.

"He said, 'come catch me!'" said Chase.

Rosina shrugged, and splashed water onto Sparky, causing the latter to fall down.

"Now do tell us," said Lemmy.

Sparky, looking nervously went to Chase and whispered it to him, causing the ice Wizard to look at his awkwardly.

"What did he say?" asked Lant.

"He said, 'to go out with Yin for once,'" said Chase. "And, due to Yang already with her, and Yin being water, I totally doubt that will happen."

"Umm…okay!" said Rosina. "That was it for this, and the next experiments are: Heat and Spooky!"

"Choose the next ones below," said Penny. "Who are:

Richter (513)

Kixx (601)

Nosy (199)

"Now GOOD BYE!" yelled Lant, Chase and Kelino pulling him away from the camera as the scene faded to black.

End Transmission

* * *

**A/N: Okay…obviously my longest and clearly most randomly awkward chapter ever yet! I know there are a whole lot of people still there to answer questions, so please do! This is the third to the last chapter before hiatus, so please review!**


	4. Short Note

**Short Note**

** A/N: So, I have finally made all deadlines, even Fire and Ice, which took a very long hiatus. So, to end this all off, I will say that I will not be posting any new stories or updating any chapters until my next annually active period, December, when I will be on break. **

**I will say that I have many festivities and long-term projects that will interject my process of writing, but I promise to give an update on my stories. Likewise, I will remain active, no matter how much work I will have.**

**Also, as always, I will work on my stories with every free minute I get, along weekends, and even weekdays, if I have the time. This will happen annually, and will help with the gradual chapters I will get done so I could post.**

**That said, read and review my stories! Also, I don't want to point fingers, but to a specific person, you know who you are, I will update "Ask Koopas and Experiments!" when the hiatus is done. I don't blame you for getting this wrong, nor am I pointing out your mistake. I just want to say to wait patiently for my active period to come, by then will I update.**

**-Pixlpower15859**


End file.
